Kiss
by LilettLenz
Summary: Aún lo recordaba cuando salía por la Tv con el cabello sujeto y bailando al compás de la música, de forma elegante, pero ahora lo tenía frente a él, y ahora le parecía irreal. Porque le atraía Victor y después de aquel beso, no podía pensar más que en él. [VictuRi] [Completo] [soft]


Recordó la primera vez que lo veía en la televisión, con el cabello largo y hecha coleta, sus pasos eran elegantes y se mecía de forma lenta y llamativa, ¿Acaso era posible aquello? Yuri lo analizo más detenidamente, prestando atención a cada movimiento que realizaba en su rutina de baile, no podía despegar la mirada aunque quisiera, había sido capturado por Víctor y los movimiento que realizaba a lo largo de la pista de hielo. Y después de ello, de los años en que comenzó a recolectar millones de poster y colocarlos en su habitación, se había metido de lleno al patinaje, imitando la coreografía que el ruso realizaba y tratando de perfeccionarla a su modo, creyendo que esa sería la única forma de sentirse cerca de su ídolo.

Y ahora estaba volviendo a soñar, recordando cada uno de los detalles que lo habían hecho ser fanático de Nikiforov, aún recostado en la cama del hotel, comenzaron a avanzar cada una de las imágenes; recuerdos iban y venían, como aquel donde Víctor le había acariciado un poco sus manos mientras lo miraba fijamente, siendo incapaz de continuar la batalla de miradas que él le estaba transmitiendo. Pensó en algún momento que lo iba a besar, pero eso nuca llegaba y su corazón se volvía inquieto. Le dolía y era lamentable aquello.

–Yuri, – escuchó susurrar su nombre, la voz de Víctor le hizo no querer abrir los ojos, continuando con su rostro sereno, intentado hacerse el dormido.

Yuri continuo respirando con normalidad, esperando que su entrenador se marchara y lo dejara con el revoltijo de emociones que en esos instantes tenia, él no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo, suficiente tenía con las imágenes de su acercamiento y el roce de sus labios con los suyos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Víctor inundar su esencia y dejándolo con el corazón en la mano, de rodillas ante él y ofreciéndoselo.

Ahora era el reloj que estaba frente a la pared de su habitación, quien ayudaba al silencio incomodo que se podía sentir entre ambos, Víctor continuo apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, su mirada fija en la cama y en el rostro del japonés, repasando nuevamente las finas líneas que componía su rostro, sin evitar compararlo con Eros, con la sensualidad que trasmitía su cuerpo cuando interpretaba al gran dios, su silbido no pudo detenerse en mitad de su coreografía y la sonrisa que dio antes de su rutina le removió el estómago.

" _por estas cosas tan infantiles es por lo que no puedes ser un entrenador, Vitya"_

Las palabras de Yakov venían con fuerza y no pudo hacer nada más que ignorarlo, y ahora sus manos comenzaban a sentirse desesperadas, su labio le sabía al agridulce sabor de Yuri, palpitaba con tanta fuerza que temía y no pudiera volverlos a probar.

–Disculpa por haberte hecho llorar, Yuri. No sabía que te pondrías de esa forma. –

Pese a que trataba de disculparse por sus actos, Víctor se supo inmerso de nuevo en las palabras que Yuri le había dicho antes de salir a la pista, " _Quédate a mi lado_ ", una frase simple y compuesta, llenas de llanto y estremecimiento.

Víctor elevó una de sus manos hasta los mechones que colgaban de su frente y los acaricio con gentileza, tratando de pensar en qué decir, en que forma podría iniciar la conversación del beso, sin sonar extraño.

–Víctor, quiero dormir. –Yuri había abierto los ojos. Víctor se estremeció y un suspiro salió de sus labios. – Necesito hacerlo para estar tranquilo.

–Entonces descansemos, Yuri. –sonrió ante la vista confusa del japonés, que sin detenerse, giró el rostro de tal forma que parecía se saldría de su lugar y sus ojos lo veían con espanto.

–No. – le respondió con antelación, evitando que Víctor volviera a meterse en su mundo.

Pero Víctor no se detuvo.

–Hazme espacio, Yuri. –volvió a reír, acercándose hasta la cama de Yuri, abriendo una parte y sentándose con calma ante la vista atónita del otro.

Primero se decidió por quitarse los zapatos que llevaban, desatando las agujetas que minuciosamente estaban hechas, luego dejo su saco encima de la silla que poseía el cuarto. Y ante la vista avergonzada de Yuri, cada una de las prendas que llevaba el ruso era retirada de su cuerpo hasta quedarse en _boxers._

Aunque en esos momentos Yuri quisiera tirarse por la ventana, sus sentidos estaban ocupados tratando de recordar cada uno de los lunares que veía en la espalda de su entrenador, las pequeñas y casi invisibles pecas se dieron a conocer y un bochorno golpeo de forma dura su entrepierna, avergonzado, giro rápidamente y se ocultó tras la pared, encarándola y siendo su única salvadora ante la terrible persona que estaba tratando de dormirse a su lado.

–Oye Yuri, ¿Estás enamorado? – le soltó, una vez ya recostado a su lado.

Yuri dio un pequeño salto en la cama y sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, aun oculta ante las sabanas y sin dejarle ver sus ojos.

–Uhmm, que raro, y tu lema del concurso es "Amor", ¿Cómo puedes demostrar lo que has dicho si ni siquiera estás enamorado?

–No es eso, –le corrigió a espaldas de él – solo no sé qué es lo que siento.

Víctor, sonrió nuevamente y dio un pequeño giro para ver la espalda de Yuri, pero se sorprendió al verlo frente a él, con la vista decidida y un ceño fruncido, volvió a repetir sus palabras.

–Víctor, no sé lo que siento.

Aquella mención hizo que sus pensamiento por un segundo se desvanecieran, recordando que efectivamente, Yuri no sabía que era esa diminuta palabra, pero que significaba lo suficiente para desequilibrara el mundo. Yuri esa inexperto, y necesitaba ayuda para saber qué era lo que sentía, y esta vez no se iba a detener, se lo iba a explicar de forma clara y de tal forma que también entendiera sus sentimientos.

–En primer lugar–le dijo, buscando debajo de la sabanas su delgada mano, alcanzándola y estrechándola, entrelazando sus manos con gentileza. El rostro de Yuri se sonrojo y Víctor se acercó más hasta él. – tus manos comienzan a sudar al estar en contacto con esa persona, tu rostro se torna rojo hasta las orejas.

Yuri inquieto, trató de escapar.

–Segundo ––llevó su otra mano al pecho del joven, apoyándose en él y sintiendo los latidos precipitados. – Sientes que tu pecho va a romperse por las pulsaciones de tu corazón, sintiéndote tonto y un poco en estado de defensa.

Yuri asintió sin apartar la mirada de Víctor, aun con las orejas rojas y sus manos sudorosas.

Víctor le siguió la mirada, acercándose de a pocos a su rostro, con la mano que hace unos instantes estaba en su pecho, dirigirse a su rostro y acariciar la línea de sus labios mientras que la otra mano lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

–Tercero Yuri, y el más importante de todos. –Sus alientos chocaban, Yuri lanzo un pequeño quejido y el corazón de Víctor saltó de alegría. – Cuando lo miras a los ojos no puedes evitar pensar en que sabor tendrían sus labios, su alma, ¿Serás capaz de llegar a su esencia? Y decir luego de todo ello…–

Y aquello fue suficiente para que Yuri perdiera la paciencia, abalanzándose sobre él, tan rápido como un león que veía a su presa, sin dejarlo acabar con la explicación.

Los labios de Yuri, los volvía a saborear y su lengua se movía descuidada entre sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar con timidez. Víctor lo aceptó, dejándole el camino libre para que se expandiera con ganas, con aquellas que no pudo controlar en medio del concurso, pero esta vez ya no en un roce, sino en un beso correcto, lleno de deseo y pasión.

Yuri le estaba saboreando y dejándole ver sus sentimientos con más claridad, deseaba su alma por completo porque él ya le había dado su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _Nice to meet ya!_

 _El capi 07 de YOI fue mi perdición, me he pasado fangirleando todo el día con esto._

 _Gracias Gumi por darme ese pequeño animo para escribir esto xD, You are the boss!_

 _*Asco de summary Dx*_

 _Gracias por leer!_


End file.
